


Rex Redit

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Years Later
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Des années après l'ascension de Lancelot, le roi Bohort de Gaunes reçoit une nouvelle.





	Rex Redit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas !**
> 
> **Courte fanfiction écrite pour les oskaars. J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un petit moment, j'aime m'imaginer qu'une scène de ce genre _pourrait_ arriver dans le premier film Kaamelott.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

“C'est merveilleux ! C'est merveilleux !”

 

Le calme de la demeure royale de Gaunes était, en ce jour, perturbée par le son de bruits de pas précipités ainsi que les cris de joie de son roi, Bohort, qui courait aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient le porter.

 

Plusieurs personnes, aussi bien des proches que des serviteurs, se retournaient sur son passage, pris par surprise.

 

“C’est merveilleux !!”

 

Dans sa précipitation, il bouscula une servante qui passait en portant du linge dans ses bras. Bohort redressa le linge qui menaçait de tomber. “Excusez-moi, la joie m’emporte. C’est une grande nouvelle !”

 

Puis, il déposa un baiser sonore, qui traduisait son excitation, sur la joue de la servante, avant de repartir sous la stupéfaction de cette dernière.

 

“C’est formidable !!”

 

Bohort ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lui qui avait été si calme, morose mais déterminé depuis ces dernières années sombres, la joie le débordait à présent. La joie d'un espoir naissant.

 

Il se sentait revivre ! Il sentait dans les battements de son cœur, dans la joie qui s'était emparée de lui, les prémices d'une aube nouvelle, comme l'arrivée d'un printemps tant espéré après un hiver rude.

 

Il entra dans la salle où se trouvaient ses invités, le souffle coupé mais euphorique.

 

Les trois membres du clan des Semi-Croustillants, que Bohort cachait en secret des hommes de Lancelot, levèrent la tête face à cette arrivée subite.

 

“Ça va, Seigneur Bohort ? Vous nous faites pas une attaque, quand même ?” demanda Karadoc. “Sinon, je peux toujours vous préparer un p'tit frichti. Y'a rien de tel qu'un peu de gras pour vous remettre d'aplomb !”

 

Bohort balaya ses inquiétudes d'un mouvement de la main.

 

“Je vais bien... je vais bien... C'est l'euphorie qui me rend ainsi !”

 

“Ouais, c'est pas faux !” répondit Perceval.

 

“Mes amis, j’ai une grande nouvelle ! Oui, oui, une grande nouvelle… Je n’en reviens pas moi-même…”

 

“Allez-y, on vous écoute.” répondit Merlin.

 

Bohort prit un grand souffle. Inspira, expira. Puis, tâcha de répondre avec tout le calme qu’il était capable, malgré les battements furieux de son corps.

 

“Le bruit commence à courir dans la Bretagne… Je le sais d’un homme de confiance (“J’comprends pas, ça peut pas courir un bruit, si ?” demanda Perceval en se tournant vers Karadoc qui haussa des épaules)”

 

Bohort reprit : “Il m’a dit… il m’a dit… Oh Seigneur, quel miracle…”

 

“Allez quoi, crachez le morceau.” l’encouragea Karadoc, commençant à devenir impatient.

 

Bohort eut un sourire rayonnant, surprenant ses compagnons dont la curiosité s'amplifiait.

 

“Excalibur a été retirée du rocher !” s’écria enfin Bohort.

 

Pendant un court moment, le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Bohort observait tour à tour ses compagnons, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant leur réaction. Puis, enfin, Merlin prit la parole :

 

“Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?” Il avait prononcé ces mots doucement, presque prudemment.

 

“Affirmatif mon cher Merlin, un de mes hommes a été vérifier sur place… Excalibur n’est plus sur son rocher.”

 

“Comment savoir si c'est... ” commença à dire Karadoc.

 

Il se tut. Depuis ces dernières années, le nom d'Arthur était devenu comme une relique, le symbole d'un espoir caché, pour qui de nombreux anciens chevaliers de la Table Ronde résistait en son nom contre la tyrannie de Lancelot. Ce n'était pas un nom que l'on prononçait vainement, mais un que l'on chuchotait pour soi ou entre fidèles compagnons, pour se redonner courage. C'était un nom qui était devenu interdit sous le règne de Lancelot qui voulait effacer les traces de son prédécesseur et qui, pourtant, le recherchait sans relâche.

 

“Eh bien... nous ne pouvons pas être totalement sûr. ” Bohort répondit doucement. “Mais, après que l'on ait découvert qu'Excalibur n'était plus sur son rocher, les villageois alentours ont commencé à parler. D'après eux, ils auraient vu deux hommes encapuchonnés séjourner dans une taverne avant de se diriger vers le rocher. Ils n'ont pas aperçu de près ces messieurs, mais... l'un d'entre eux semble avoir la même physionomie qu'Arthur.”

 

Les anciens chevaliers accueillirent la réponse avec silence, prenant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Karadoc se tourna vers Perceval :

 

“Vous allez bien, Seigneur Perceval ? Vous avez rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.”

 

Perceval se tourna pour fixer Karadoc, sans rien dire, avec une telle intensité dans le regard qu'elle effraya presque Karadoc. Parce que, mine de rien, un Perceval qui ne parlait pas, c'était comme un Léodagan qui ne gueulait pas, ou un Maître d'Armes qui mangeait plusieurs kilos de viande, ça ne sonnait pas juste.

 

Enfin, finalement, le visage de Perceval fut percé par un énorme sourire.

 

“YOOOUHOUUUUUUUU !!”

 

Le cri de joie fut si soudain qu'il prit de court ses compagnons. Pourtant, il fut vite accompagné de rires et d'exclamations de joie, traduisant l'excitation de la nouvelle.

 

Le roi était de retour...

 

* * *

 

> _Le roi a décidé pour le jour d'aujourd'hui,_  
>  _Qu'en vers de douze pieds vous devrez vous comprendre,_  
>  _Depuis l'aube levée et ce jour jusqu'à minuit,_  
>  _Ainsi célébrez le retour d’ **Arthur**._


End file.
